Zyphon
Raymond, better known online as Zyphon (formerly Cardude2001 and CartoonAddict), is an American YouTuber that makes commentary videos. Beginnings Zyphon's earliest videos date back to 2008, though it appears that the channel actually belonged to Raymond's father. Over the next year, it seems that Raymond gained more control over the channel until it became his. Zyphon (Cardude2001 at the time) posted videos about online games such as Club Penguin and Roblox. As time when on, the channel progressed from videos recorded via handheld camera to videos recorded using a screen recorder. When the Roblox screen recorder came out, he uploaded tens of videos per day of clips of him playing the game. This abundance of videos led him to reach 1000 videos on July 4th, 2011. During this time, Zyphon created series such as "Woow Adventures" and "Club Penguin Randomness". In November, 2012, Zyphon created his first full animation made in Microsoft Paint and would go on to create more of them. Second Stage In the second half of 2013, Zyphon transitioned into a full-fledged Minecraft channel. After some time, Zyphon began to upload from other games again, posting videos from Club Penguin and Tank Trouble. He continued to post animations ge created using created in Paint. It was during this time when the channel changed names from Cardude2001 to CartoonAddict. Zyphon says that he changed his username because he didn't like having his birth year attached to it; he chose CartoonAddict because he enjoyed creating Microsoft Paint animations. Cutting Back On July 8, 2014, Zyphon (then CartoonAddict) announced that he would be cutting back on his frequency of videos. Zyphon chose to put more of his time towards school and would scarcely post videos. One video he posted was his middle school valedictorian speech. In August 2016, Zyphon started to make videos about the TV show Steven Universe; however, by the end of the year, he started to make Minecraft videos again. In July of 2017, he made a series of Clash Royale videos. It was during this time when he privated most of his videos. Zyphon jumped from over 2.5k videos to just under 500. Switch to Commentary After his fifth Clash Royale video, Zyphon transitioned into becoming a commentary channel. From then on out, Zyphon's videos focused on various topics. He would also post videos of remixes and original music he wrote. In April 2018, CartoonAddict switched his username to Zyphon. From late July to Mid-August 2018, Zyphon posted a series of rants on storytime animators Fox Goodman and Matt Spicer following a rant video by DaftPina. These videos together have around 90-thousand views. Zyphon kept posting videos until January of 2019. At this point, the channel entered a haitus. The Return After almost half a year of haitus, Zyphon returned posting Minecraft videos again. In his "School WiFi Rant" video, he briefly explains that he focused on schoolwork leading up to his graduation. Zyphon's videos related to Minecraft Monday receive thousands of views, with his titles and thumbnails focusing on Technoblade . On June 29th, 2019, Zyphon began his series YouTuber Biographies where he discussed the full history of certain YouTube channels up to that point. So far, he's made episodes on xTurtle and Skeppy . Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Animators